


it's no big surprise that we turned out this way

by Anonymous



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Affection, American Sign Language, Babies, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dad Jason Voorhees, Deaf Character, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Jason needs a hug, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mute Jason Voorhees, Muteness, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Protective Jason, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sign Language, Trans Male Character, change my mind, jason voorhees is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Sorry. My fault.""Jason- honey, no. It's not your fault. It's okay.""I'm deformed. I passed it on. I'm sorry."
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	it's no big surprise that we turned out this way

**Author's Note:**

> i hit post limit on tumblr so i'm jst gonna post this here . bye
> 
> (brief talk of labor in the first paragraph but nothing graphic !)

Jason had _insisted_ on having the baby at the hospital. After reading the books his husband had brought him, and from what he remembered from his mother's stories of his own infancy, he worked himself up so badly that he was outside chopping wood for the fireplace for nearly three hours. As much as he hated to say it, the cabin simply wasn't an option. He would drive Emilio to the outskirts of town as labor started so they could use the phone booth to call an ambulance, then the two of them would wait in the car, which would be purposefully stalling as an alibi.

It would be fine. It would be fine. He told himself over and over that it would be fine. Everything would be _fine._

It's no real surprise, then, when Emilio returns to the cabin the next day with their and Jason's son fast asleep against their chest. Jason runs out to greet them, slinging their bag over his shoulder, and nudging the lower part of his mask against Emilio's forehead.

"Hey, Jaybird," Emilio says tiredly. They're still wincing a bit as they walk, but manage to wave Jason off before he can bring them and the baby into his arms. He settles for one hand on Emilio's back, while the other holds their hand as a support. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

Jason makes a low sound in the back of his throat. His hands are occupied, so he can't speak, but he had been worried for the fate of their unborn child for months.

"Yeah, baby. It went just fine. We're okay." Emilio leans against Jason's side slightly and nuzzles his chest with their head. "Everyone's okay."

A soft sigh flutters out through the holes of Jason's mask, ruffling Emilio's hair. He sits them down at the table in the main room and kneels down to get a better look at the newborn.

"His name's Caleb," Emilio says, unlatching their son from their chest. His eyes are shut, but he has Jason's nose, and there's a patch of soft, caramel hair on top of his head. Jason ever-so-gently cradles him with one large hand and runs his calloused thumb across the downy strands.

"Perfect," Jason signs. "He's perfect." His shoulders bounce slightly as he laughs. "He's got the same mole as you do."

"He does," Emilio chuckles. They stroke the back of their index finger across the little brown mark on Caleb's right cheek. "You wanna hold him?"

Jason's gaze snaps up, bright blue eyes wide. "Me? Hold him?"

"Of course you. You're his father."

He forces his eyes back down, eventually sitting down on his heels and nodding slowly. He mumbles something that sounds like "come on."

Emilio's chest pangs when he hears that. "There _is_ something I gotta tell you," they say, carefully laying Caleb in Jason's steady arms. It's amazing how this man, who has crushed skulls with his bare hands, now holds his son so gingerly, like a delicate, precious thing. The baby's head practically fits in the palm of his hand.

Jason glances up again, his head tilting slightly. 

Emilio takes a deep breath, then slides down to the floor and leans against Jason once more. "I know you were worried about him inheriting your hydrocephalus, so I'm gonna say up front that it's not dangerous. He'll be perfectly fine. Okay?"

Jason nods again, very slowly. Even behind the mask, it's easy to see the worry on his face.

"Okay. That said . . . He _does_ have a birth defect. His inner ears aren't fully formed, and . . . he can't hear."

Jason blinks. He looks back down at the child in his arms, carefully adjusting himself so that he can push his mask up just enough to press a kiss to Caleb's forehead. He nuzzles his nose against the baby's face and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry," he signs. "My fault."

"Jason- honey, no. It's not your fault. It's okay."

"I'm deformed. I passed it on. I'm sorry."

"Jaybird. Hey." Emilio moves, putting on hand on Jason's head and nudging the underside of his chin so their husband will look at them. "Is it okay if I touch your face?"

Jason is still for a moment, then nods. Emilio slowly removes the old hockey mask and sets it aside on the table. They cup his cheeks and kiss the nub of his nose, his forehead, and his cheekbones, before finally landing on his cleft lips.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," they mutter against his mouth. "We have a beautiful son. So he can't hear; so what? You already sign anyway. And I'll practice — I've been meaning to get better at it anyway. We'll figure it out."

"You deserve a beautiful-"

Emilio takes Jason's hand between both of theirs. "Don't say that," they whisper. "I love you, Jason Voorhees. I love your kind heart, your strong hands, and of course I love your wonderful face."

Caleb stirs slightly, curling against Jason's chest. He stiffens and moves to cover his face with his free hand.

"Jay." Emilio slowly moves their husband's hand down, and Jason lets them, as it becomes apparent that their son isn't waking up just yet. "He's not gonna be scared of you. He's a baby — he'll grow up just knowing your face as _you,_ his father who loves him more than anything else, instead of something to fear."

Jason shudders the tiniest bit, and Emilio wraps their arms around him, with one arm instinctively snaking downwards to help support Caleb.

"I love you, Jaybird."

Jason sniffs, nudging the top of Emilio's head with his cheek, and lets out another soft sigh. He taps their arm twice and holds up his index finger, pinky, and thumb.

"I love you too."


End file.
